Traditionally, educational content may be provided at an academic institution. Academic institutions typically are located at a physical location. Students that may be located at remote locations which may require extensive travel to receive the educational content.
In order to address these physical limitations, academic institutions may provide content digitally. This may allow students in remote locations to receive the educational content, however this also imposes limitations regarding participation in laboratory exercises. Therefore, receiving educational content digitally may not solve present limitations.
In general, providing educational content via a network is gaining widespread acceptance. Although sharing educational content via an Internet server can be done, the educational content is usually static and synchronous in nature. Static text, audio files, video files, or the like, may be transmitted to a student for viewing.
However, providing practical educational content via such a system can be challenging. Computing exercises that require access to several computing devices cannot be readily accomplished via a static information feed. Additionally, reception of a static synchronous feed of education content cannot be easily verified to ensure a student is learning the transmitted material.